8 de Diciembre
by Anoushka-Volga
Summary: Caída de la URSS, ahora Anya estaba sola, o al menos así se sentía ella. Cuando no te queda nada por lo que luchar, ¿quién crees que será tu mayor apoyo? Advertencia: Este fic está hecho en versión Nyotalia.


Antes de empezar, me gustaría hacer una pequeña aclaración: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen a mi, sino a Hidekazu Himaruya. Yo simplemente he querido hacer esta historia sin ánimo de lucro y con el único fin de entretener.

Los nombres usados son los siguientes: male!belarus: Vladislav / fem!Russia: Anya

Nada más que decir, que disfruten del fic.

La habitación se encontraba sumergida en una oscuridad total. A pesar de que las cortinas estaban descorridas, las ventanas no dejaban pasar ni un rayo de Sol, ni un ápice de luz llegaba a iluminar el cuarto, ni siquiera las dos velas que se habían encendido lograban arrojar algo de claridad al lugar, o al menos así lo veía la rusa. Esta se hallaba sentada en un gran sillón de color rojo oscuro, una botella de vodka medio vacía adornaba su mano derecha, en la otra, un revolver cargado solo con una bala. Una nube negra, cargada de malos sentimientos y emociones inundaba por completo la mente de la rusa, ya no la quedaba nada.

8 de diciembre de 1991. El sonido del ferrocarril moviéndose sobre las vías advirtiendo de su partida era algo que la destrozaba por completo, de igual manera era el sonido de las personas gritando jubilosamente y anunciando su libertad, pero estos sonidos no eran lo que más odiaba Anya, no. Lo que más detestaba era la ausencia de estos en su propia casa.

Hasta hacía poco tiempo aquella casa había sido el lugar que más amaba la rusa, todo estaba en movimiento siempre: En algunos de los pasillos la gente que caminaba presurosamente llevándola documentos, el sonido de las cazuelas y otros utensilios de cocina que chocaban entre ellos sin parar avisando de que la comida se estaba preparando, las risas de algunas naciones que descansaban por su duro trabajo, en el salón principal y disfrutando del calor de la chimenea...

Todo aquello ya no existía, jamás lo volvería a tener. Ahora ella estaba sola.

Anya dejó la botella de vodka sobre una mesita que tenía al lado del sillón. Sobre aquella mesita, cada mañana, Anya se encontraba con un precioso girasol de vivos y cálidos colores que invitaban a sonreír, que instaban a pensar de forma positiva... Ahora la mesilla solo tenía un viejo jarrón de cristal agrietado que contenía agua ennegrecida y, al rededor de este, pequeños y arrugados pétalos marrones que ya nada tenían que ver con los que adornaban los girasoles de antes.

Miró el revolver durante un minuto, giró el tambor y colocó el arma sobre su sien. Un disparo y todo el sufrimiento podría terminar, sin embargo no disparó, pudiera ser que su mano no temblara, pero su alma sí lo hacía, la gran Rusia tenía miedo.

El reloj marcó las seis de la tarde, el sonido de cada campanada esta vez se le hizo más grave y sentencioso que nunca, ya era la hora...

_¡Cестра!

De repente, Anya oyó como si la llamaran. ¿Había sido su imaginación? No, no había sido eso. Este pensamiento desapareció cuando la rusa vio la imagen de su hermano menor corriendo hacia ella con los ojos rojos y sus mejillas húmedas, señal de que había estado llorando. En cuanto el bielorruso vio a su hermana sosteniendo el revolver se asustó en gran medida. La agarró fuertemente de la muñeca e hizo que soltara el arma.

_¡Cестра! ¿¡Pero se puede saber en qué demonios estabas pensando!? _Preguntó gritando el chico totalmente histérico.

_ Vladislav... ¿Qué haces tú aquí? _dijo la rusa sonriendo inocentemente, solo como ella sabía hacer.

_¡Venir a verte! ¡Estar contigo!

_ ¿Por qué? Eres libre, todos lo sois.

_ Cестра, aunque mi país quiera la independencia, yo no la quiero, yo te amo y quiero estar contigo.

Cuando dijo todo esto, Vladislav se acercó a su hermana y la besó. Fue un beso corto y rápido, pero lleno de cariño, dulzura y amor. Tras esto la abrazó fuertemente. Anya se quedó muy sorprendida, no esperaba que su hermano la fuera a buscar, en ese momento comprendió el gran apoyo que era Vladislav para ella. Le abrazó fuertemente y se echó a llorar.

_ ¡Vlad, lo siento, lo siento!

_ Tranquila, todo está bien, yo no te voy a dejar...

Anya se separó un momento de él y le besó con ternura. Se lo debía.

El bielorruso se sonrojó fuertemente y correspondió el beso sin dudarlo un segundo. Era su sueño hecho realidad. La espera de cientos de años había valido la pena tan solo por obtener aquel beso de su tan amada Anya.

_ Cестра, venga, vayamos a dar un paseo, estar aquí encerrada no te hará bien.

_ De acuerdo...

Anya se levantó del sillón dejando el revolver sobre la mesita y echó a andar hasta la puerta, cogió su abrigo y salió. Vladislav salió detrás de ella, sin embargo la curiosidad le pudo y quiso saber cuántas balas había en el arma. Cogió el revolver y abrió el tambor. La única bala estaba dispuesta en el lugar correcto, un disparo y la rusa hubiera muerto. El bielorruso se alegró enormemente de haber llegado a tiempo.

La rusa le esperó en la puerta y cuando le vio aparecer, le agarró de la mano mientras sonreía. El chico solo se sonrojó y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sonrió sinceramente.

Vladislav era como un rayo de esperanza en el oscuro y profundo túnel en el que se encontraba Anya. Él siempre estaría ahí para ella, y ahora ella también lo estaría para él.

Nota de la Autora

сестра: hermana

*No estoy totalmente segura de la fecha en la que cayó la URSS, así que si mis datos están equivocados pido disculpas. Gracias por su comprensión.


End file.
